Thor Odinson (Earth-1)
Thor Odinson is the Prince of Asgard (Earth-1) and a member of The Avengers (Earth-1). Thor being a god is a legendary member of the Avengers and can get help from his people if his team can't handle an enemy working together. Powers and Abilities Powers * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Thor possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing many other Asgardians, with only his father and older sister being his superior in power. With the death of Odin and Hela, Thor is currently the most powerful Asgardian within the Nine Realms and the cosmos. As Asgard's warrior prince, Thor trained in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized as relying solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. * Superhuman Strength: As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the third strongest Asgardian of his time, surpassed only by Odin and Hela, and with their deaths, he is now the strongest Asgardian alive. His incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hordes of humans including enhanced humans, Frost Giants, Chitauri, Marauders, Dark Elves, Ultron Sentries, Outriders and various other species within or beyond the Nine Realms. * Superhuman Durability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable, much more so than regular Asgardians to the point that Gamora claimed that Thor's muscles felt as if they were "made of Cotati metal fibers." Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding being hit by a van with ease, and only being seemingly killed by a punch from the Destroyer. When he is at full power and armed with Mjølnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Asgardians. * Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at great superhuman speeds. Thor tackled Hulk through the wall of a Helicarrier in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. He also proves capable of overwhelming Hulk in hand-to-hand combat during their second fight, able to easily dodge his feral attacks and land his own blows and get a grip on him. * Superhuman Reflexes: Thor can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds, with him dodging many of Hulk's blows during the Contest of Champions and he was able to blast away swords thrown by Hela as soon as they were sent flying towards him. He was also able to dodge intense Odinforce beams from the Destroyer and deflect them with his hammer. * Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. * Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by Hulk, as well as dodging many of Hulk's hammer and battle-ax blows and outmaneuvering him in their second battle. * Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. It is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. * Weather Manipulation: Thor was born with the power to control weather storms, with it being the reason he is called the "God of Thunder". Even before Thor unlocked his powers, he still displayed a level of control over the weather, able to manipulate parts of it, although his focus always seemed to be somewhere else so whenever events of him displaying this power occurred his mind was elsewhere. Among them was when he was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred as well as when he began to generate sparks of lightning from his hands after becoming furious. He began to unlock the full potential of his abilities during his encounter with Hela and is now able to generate rather large storm clouds and create thunder. * Electricity Manipulation: Thor was born with the ability to generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". Even while unable to personally harness it and needing Mjølnir to focus his powers over electricity, Thor's electric bolts were already strong enough that it was able to blacken an Aether-enhanced Malekith, take down two Chitauri Leviathans and a large amount of the aliens, and his electrical powers was already potent enough that Thor could generate incredible enough levels of electricity as to help Iron Man swiftly smite the falling Sokovia City to oblivion. * Flight: One of Thor's new abilities that he discovered after losing Mjølnir was how he was able to hover, glide, and fly through the air at great speeds without any outside help. He was able to grab onto Hulk and lift him several feet in the air while they were fighting in the Contest of Champions. * Teleportation: After Thor gained his new devastating weapon, Stormbreaker, he was able to teleport at will, due to gaining the ability to manipulate the Bifrost Bridge. As a result, Thor instantly teleported himself, Rocket Raccoon and Groot to Wakanda, in order to aid his allies in the battle against Thanos and the Black Order. * Weapon Summoning: After Thor received his new axe, Stormbreaker, he gained the ability to summon it similar to Mjølnir. Abilities * Master Combatant: Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and Hela have currently been deceased. He is one of the most skilled fighters in the Nine Realms, as he has been trained in the arts of war and various Asgardian fighting techniques. He is therefore extremely masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard (primarily swords and spears), though he usually prefers to wield his hammer Mjølnir. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare. * Hammer Mastery: Thor is exceptionally proficient in using his war hammer Mjølnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. * Sword Mastery: Thor is highly accomplished in swordsmanship, with him choosing a pair of blades out of all available weapons for the Contest of Champions, and managing to block several strikes from Hulk with them, though the swords broke in the process. * Axe Mastery: Thor is immensely skilled in fighting with an axe, able to wield his newly forged Stormbreaker. Equipment * First Set: His first set of armor had a collared blue tunic with red piping and black pants. Over the blue shirt, he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. * Second Set: Thor’s second set of armor worn while fighting in the forest with Captain America and Iron Man. It was sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots. It had red wristbands covered with silver arm bracers. It also had a bright red cape. During Thor's stay on the Helicarrier he removed portions of his armor such as his cape, larger arm bracers and part of his chest plate, while in the more relaxed setting. While heading into the Battle of New York he re-donned his cape and heavier portions of his armor, adding to it a set of chain-mail sleeves as seen in the first set. * Third Set: The Third set was a layered, collared, black vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt. The vest continued into a loincloth which hung over chain-mail and leather pants. The sleeves ended at arm-bracers similar-looking to the vest with a red underside. He wore knee-high brown boots with gold piping. The third set also featured a bright red cape that was attached to the vest by two gold disks. During his time on Sakaar, Thor supplemented the then-damaged Third set with pieces of armor salvaged from the Sakaaran Armory, most prominently a teal pauldron on his left shoulder and a similarly-colored bracer on his right shin. * Fourth Set: Thor's Fourth set of armor, donned following the escape of Asgard's destruction but before Thanos' attack, was comprised of a layered, collared black vest containing his recurring silver plates, navy blue pants, and short strapped leather gloves. After attaining Stormbreaker, Thor added his signature red cape and chain-mail sleeves in preparation to the Fourth Set for his rematch with Thanos. * Mjølnir: Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a traditional war hammer, has a number of elemental based powers. * Stormbreaker: Thor's newly forged maul Stormbreaker is able to focus and hone Thor's powers, acting as a conduit, and is the strongest weapon in Asgard's history. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:New Gods